Seducing Rhetta
by smackedfan454
Summary: Grace finally realizes she is in love with Rhetta. Not knowing how to say it out loud she does it the only way she can... by seducing Rhetta. Rated M for smut. Grace/Rhetta pairing. Please review! Thanks.


**Random Grace and Rhetta pairing. Rated M for a reason. Reviews please! Thanks.**

* * *

"Grace? Grace what are you doing?" Rhetta gasped as she got out of her van only to be grabbed from behind by Grace and handcuffed.

"Having a little fun." Grace smirked, pressing Rhetta against the side of her van face first, her hands securely cuffed behind her back. Rhetta stepped closer to the car as she felt Grace's warm body pressed against her back.

"Grace?" Rhetta questioned once again as she felt Grace place her hand on her hips, keeping her locked in place.

"Shh Rhetta." Grace slowly trailed her hands up Rhetta's sides, before moving back down slowly.

"This isn't funny Grace." Rhetta said meaning to sound demanding; utterly shocked when her voice came out a different octave.

"No one said it was." Grace replied back easily her hands now stroking Rhetta's skin where her shirt had rode up. Rhetta jerked, surprised by her touch and the tingle that went along with it. "Come on Rhetta. I know you want this." Grace whispered at Rhetta's ear.

Rhetta shook her head fiercely, not trusting her voice again, knowing that it would give away that indeed she did want this. "Stop." Rhetta whispered.

"I would, but I know you don't want me to." Grace breathed warm breath on Rhetta' ear, before leaning forward and licking it teasingly. Rhetta gasped, trying to move away, but not being able to use her hands and Grace's body pinning her to the car making it impossible to do so.

"Yes I do." Rhetta whispered back.

"Wanna bet?" Grace smirked, her fingers unclasping Rhetta's jeans. Rhetta's eyes went wide as she tried to get away from the car, but Grace slammed her hips forward, stopping Rhetta's movements. Rhetta squirmed as Grace slowly slid her hand inside of Rhetta's panties. "Shit Rhetta. Your soaking wet." Grace said huskily at Rhetta's ear, her fingers sliding along Rhetta's pussy. "So tell me again… do you want me to stop?"

Rhetta mentally fought with herself. On one hand this was her best friend who she loved and would do anything to make sure that they didn't screw it up, but on the other hand, she was in love with Grace and had wanted this for a long time. Rhetta groaned, Grace's fingers sliding along her most intimate area making it hard for her to say no. Finally Rhetta caved. "No."

Grace smirked wickedly at her whispered reply. "I didn't think so." And with that Grace slid two of her fingers inside of Rhetta. Rhetta jerked in surprise, a moan emitting from her throat as she laid her head on the car window.

Grace slid her fingers in and out of Rhetta's pussy a few times, her lips now sucking and kissing Rhetta's neck.

"Oh." Rhetta gasped, a moan following as Grace slid another finger inside of Rhetta.

"That's it Rhetta. Let me hear you." Grace whispered against her ear, her other hand shooting up underneath Rhetta's shirt, and pushing her bra to the side, cupped her breast. Gently pinching Rhetta's hardened nipple Grace slammed her fingers inside of her pussy.

"Ahh! Shit Grace." Rhetta moaned loud, trying to pull the cuffs off.

"Come for me Rhetta. I know your close. I can feel your pussy squeezing my fingers. So wet and hot. Just let it out, scream for me." Grace husked out against her ears, her fingers now slamming in and out repeatedly.

"Grace we are outside… you have neighbors."

"Rhetta this is me we are talking about. Think they haven't heard screaming before?" Grace teased slightly. Rhetta blushed, her normally rational mind swirling as all she could focus on where Grace's fingers deep inside of her pussy. Rhetta fought hard, trying not to come, but Grace's fingers slamming in and out of her deeply felt so good.

"Grace please." Rhetta whispered, not sure if she was asking for Grace to stop or to make her come so fucking loudly.

"Please what Rhetta?" Grace smirked, pinching her nipple hard as she slid a forth finger into Rhetta.

"Oh shit! Don't stop. Make me come. Let me come." Rhetta nearly shouted, her body bucking back against Grace, trying to get Grace's fingers in deeper. Grace grinned wickedly knowing she had won, her fingers slamming in and out as fast as she could within the confines of Rhetta's jeans. Rhetta shook and felt her walls clench down hard, her orgasm shouting through her. "Ahh oh God yes, Grace!" Rhetta screamed, as her body shook.

Grace rode her through her orgasm, before pulling her out of her jeans and wrapping them around her waist to keep her from collapsing. Letting Rhetta calm down her breathing, Grace stepped back and pulled Rhetta with her. "Come on."

* * *

**Should I continue? Let me know. Reviews please!**


End file.
